Shelter From The Storm
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Silver, Amy, and Shadow all take shelter together from an incoming powerful thunderstorm that soaks all of Seaside Hill as they end up bonding with each other, going through the virtues of a possible hurricane.
1. Chapter 1

**Shelter From The Storm  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: This is another entry for a Prompt Exchange, but I do intend on actually extending this later on.

* * *

Seaside Hill was bright and shiny as usual, but it wouldn't for that long, as stormy clouds started to pop up from the eastern direction, with it also covering the northern and southern directions. Silver The Hedgehog was on his way back from the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut, holding three boxes of black olives and pepperoni pizzas as he was delivering them to Shadow The Hedgehog, who was in Seaside Hill. Silver shook his head as he talked to himself.

"Damn it, Shadow, why did you make me come all over here?" Silver muttered as he sighed, shaking his head. "You know how much I don't like going this far from the Pizza Hut..."

As Silver headed towards the western direction, he bumped into Amy Rose the hedgehog, who was wearing her regular red dress as she was spending the day in Seaside Hill by herself.

"Oh hey, Amy." Silver greeted as he waved his right hand at Amy. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, actually!" Amy admitted as she spun around, giggling as she placed her hands behind her back. "You're on another pizza delivery, hmm?"

Silver sighed as he nodded his head, closing his eyes. "I'm afraid so. Shadow had a specific order, so I'm looking out for him."

Amy turned around, pointing to a tall, black colored building towards the north, being near the Sea Gate. "Well, that weird building over here seemed to just pop out over night! I haven't seen it in any of my normal walks around here before."

As Silver was about to comment, he felt like rain drops as he and Amy looked up, to see that the storm clouds were coming overhead, completely blocking out the bright blue sky and shining sun as thunder boomed.

"I wish that was my stomach," Amy admitted as she grabbed Silver's left hand, nodding her head. "Silver, I suggest that we go into that building I just mentioned!"

"But, what about Shadow?" Silver gawked as he was dragged by Amy, holding the pizza boxes with his right hand as the two anthropomorphic hedgehogs entered into the weird building, with Amy knocking on the door to see if anyone was inside.

Much to their surprise, Shadow The Hedgehog was inside the building, glancing back between Amy and Silver. He then spotted the pizza boxes that Silver was holding.

"About time, slave." Shadow commented as he folded his arms, tapping his right foot impatiently. "Do you know how long you took?"

Silver sighed as he shook his head. "Shadow, now's not the time. It's going to storm soon!"

Shadow rolled his eyes as he pulled out that _damn_ fourth chaos emerald, the yellow chaos emerald, with his left hand behind his back. "Nonsense, I'll just take us out of here. Chaos-"

Suddenly, Shadow got zapped by a white lightning bolt, sizzling as Amy and Silver winced. Thunder boomed louder as the wind started to pick up, with the rain pouring harsher.

"Oh, forget it. Just get in here and take shelter from this **damn** incoming storm!" Shadow exclaimed as he allowed Amy and Silver in, shutting the door shut and boarding it up to prevent the storm from coming into the building.

Soon, all of Seaside Hill was being drenched in rain as the storm was slowly turning into a powerful hurricane, as it made it difficult for anyone or anything to get in or out of Seaside Hill, with lightning striking within the dark stormy clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

Vector The Crocodile growled as he was waiting outside of the Station Square Pizza Hut, tapping his left foot impatiently as he folded his lanky arms together, shaking his head.

"Damn it, where is he?" Vector growled in annoyance as he continued waiting, with it being nighttime. "I told Silver to come back before I closed the Pizza Hut!"

Charmy Bee rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Maybe he went home to catch a few snoozes, boss." He suggested, buzzing in the air.

Vector grabbed Charmy, violently shaking him. "He wouldn't shirk work, even if I did end up annoying him!" He closed his eyes as he tossed Charmy to the side, sighing as he folded his arms again. "He better have a good excuse for not showing up..."

* * *

Silver, Amy, and Shadow all looked at each other as they sat on the blue floor of the building's ground level, with the storm being devastating outside.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Amy asked as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head, smiling.

Silver placed his left hand on his face, blinking. "I don't know. You guys up for a game of go fish?"

Shadow sighed as he closed his eyes, his arms typically folded. "Go fish is so casual. How about something with a bit more pizazz?"

Silver and Amy looked at Shadow as they then turned to each other, getting an idea as they both gasped, holding each others' hands.

"We can play Tic Tac Toe!" The two hedgehogs exclaimed joyfully as Shadow groaned, shaking his head while lightning sparked in the dark, stormy sky.


	3. Chapter 3

As the thunderstorm outside continued to harshly effect all of Seaside Hill, the three hedgehogs were doing their best to stay occupied and calm. Silver, Amy, and Shadow all were in the process of playing tic tac toe, with Amy winning as Shadow was trailing behind. Silver and Amy were competing one last time as Shadow got sick of playing, with Amy still having the winning advantage.

"Give it up, Silver!" Amy giggled as she lied on her stomach, holding a yellow crayon in her left hand. "I already have all the corners! You can't possibly outdo me!"

Silver smirked as he rolled his green crayon around in his right hand. "But what you failed to realize, Amy, is that I have the middle ground!" He then created a circle in the middle square, winning the game and raising his arms in the air. "Game, set, and match!"

"What!?" Amy exclaimed as she gasped, placing her hands on her face as she shook her head. "**D'oh**, how did _I miss_ the middle!?"

Shadow sighed as he placed his right hand on his face. "Can we do something else? We've been playing this game ten times now."

Silver placed his hands on his hips as he glanced at Shadow. "Well, what do you suggest, Mr. Edge?"

Shadow growled as he flexed his wrists. "Anything but this. We can do something that actually involves intelligence."

Amy and Silver looked at each other, then back at Shadow, with Shadow folding his arms together in annoyance as he glared back at the two hedgehogs.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy Rose, Shadow The Hedgehog, and Silver The Hedgehog all looked at each other as they heard the storm pouring outside, with Amy Rose's stomach growling as she placed her right hand on her stomach.

"Guys, I'm hungry..." Amy admitted as she sighed, shaking her head while frowning, feeling how empty her belly was. "We've been here for a while, and I haven't had a bite to eat... my tummy's barking right back at me..."

Shadow sighed in annoyance as he rolled his eyes, his arms crossed together. "Well, if you're so hungry, why don't you go get yourself a meal?"

"Shadow, don't be mean to her!" Silver exclaimed as he shook his right hand at him. "Just because we haven't done much doesn't mean you can snap at her!"

Shadow glanced at Silver as he shook his head. "Like you have anything to actually contribute."

"I-I do..." Silver murmured as he rubbed his right arm together, shaking his head. "It's not like you're the talk of the town, either."

Shadow growled as Amy's stomach growled louder, with Amy doing her best to calm it down.


	5. Chapter 5

"Man, this storm is really pounding." Silver commented as he heard the thunder boom loudly. "That thunder is thundering."

"Actually, I think that's my stomach." Amy commented as she still had her hands on her stomach.

Shadow sighed as he pulled out a red package of Skittles, chucking it at Amy. "Here. Now will you shut up about your hunger?" He grumbled in annoyance.

"Thank you!" Amy exclaimed as she popped a couple of the fruit flavored sweets into her mouth.

Silver blinked in astonishment at Amy's ravenous appetite. "My... she sure does like to eat just about anything."

As thunder cracked loudly, Amy choked on a piece of one of the Skittles, placing her hands on her neck. Silver quickly used his psychic to Amy, helping take the piece lodged in her neck out as Amy spat it out, gasping as she collapsed to her knees. Shadow placed his hands on his hips, amazed at what happened.

"Well, you don't see that every day." Shadow commented with a chuckle, earning an angry glare from both Amy and Silver.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, let's not make our stay together any worse. Let's spice things up!" Silver exclaimed as he pulled out a cardboard box containing various different books covering history. "Let's read!"

"Reading? Pfft!" Amy scoffed as she wrapped her arms around her knees. "That's boring! I don't wanna do any reading!"

"I concur." Shadow stated as he folded his arms together, nodding his head. "Can't we do something more interesting?"

Silver narrowed his eyes at both Amy and Shadow. "You know how ironic that is, considering that we're in a fanfic right now?"

"You should now that all fanfiction, this included, are bad by default?" Shadow stated as he moved his hands about.

Silver used his psychic powers to plop a bucket over Shadow's head, with Amy giggling as Shadow growled in annoyance.


	7. Chapter 7

"Instead of being bored by the lack of doing nothing, let's use our imagination!" Amy exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

Shadow groaned as he rolled his eyes. "Oh boy, here we go."

"That's a good idea, Amy!" Silver commented as he pointed at her. "So, what are you thinking of right now?"

Amy closed her eyes as she thought. "I'm thinking... of being in an amusement park..."

"That sounds good." Silver commented as he got out a notepad and wrote down things, listening to Amy. "Anymore?"

"Well, I did want to try and learn how to play the tuba," Amy commented as she rolled her hands about.

Shadow opened his right eye as he eyed Amy. "Wait, why you would want to play the tuba?" He asked.

Amy Rose farted loudly, with the pink hedgehog giggling as she winked at Shadow. Shadow and Silver were both flabbergasted.

"My butt is a pretty active tuba itself, so I want to learn how to play a real one!" Amy giggled as she let out another deep pitched poot.

Silver sighed as he chuckled a bit, shaking his head. "Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus and his obvious fart fetish strikes again." He commented as he kept writing down in his notepad, actually drawing pictures of various different sea creatures, with Shadow deciding to get some exercise in an attempt to not smell Amy's bad gas.


	8. Chapter 8

Shadow, Silver, and Amy were all still together as it was still storming badly outside, with the thunder booming louder as lightning was flashing faster than before.

"So... wanna play a game, guys?" Amy asked as she had her hands on her knees. "It's not like we have anything better to do..."

Shadow scoffed as he rolled his eyes, his arms still folded. "No. I just want this stupid storm to be over with."

"Aww come on, Shadow. What's wrong with a little lightning?" Silver remarked as he rolled his right hand, only to jump into the air as thunder boomed loudly.

Amy giggled and Shadow chuckled at Silver's plight, with Silver growling in annoyance as he sat back down.

"All right, that wasn't one of my best moments." Silver commented as he then pulled out a piece of paper, grabbing a nearby pencil using his green psychic power. "Anyway, how about tic tac toe to help ease ourselves?"

"Yay! I love this game!" Amy exclaimed as she sat down on the floor, with Silver across her as Shadow scoffed once again.

"Those games are meant for kids," Shadow stated as he closed his eyes, only to be hit in the face by a pink eraser.

"They're for all audiences, Shadow. Seriously." Silver snapped back as he pointed at Shadow. "You need to be less grumpy."

"Yeah. Be more nice and enjoy our time together, like us!" Amy piped as she moved her arms about.

Shadow shook his head and let out a sigh as Amy and Silver started their game of tic tac toe.


End file.
